


ADD My Ass

by BalloonBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Craig is best boyfriend pass it on, M/M, Petition to Protect, Tweek's parents succ, like fifth grade probably, mentioned Fractured but Whole, or something, set kinda later??, so do Craig's lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: Tweek's parents have noticed a new found 'defiance' in Tweek, and the only thing in Tweek's life that has changed is the introduction of Craig. So Craig must be the problem, but Tweek isn't going to take their new found 'discovery' with ease. Though he might end up regretting going against them very quickly.





	1. I Never Planned to Make This a Sequel Ahhhh????

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a two parter idk ah???? Let me know if you want a sequel I guess??

"Tweek let's talk, okay?" Dad said, pouring a cup of coffee into my dinner mug next to my plate. A surge ran through my spine, a shudder more like. The dinner table had been silent before dad spoke up, only thing heard was plates clanking against forks and knives. The silence was nerve wracking on it's on, but Craig taught me ways to  become comfortable in silence. Craig isn't much of a talker, so silence ended up becoming a familiarity. That doesn't mean it's not awful anymore though, I still really hate it. 

I take a firm grip on the bottom of my button down shirt, gripping onto it for dear life. Craig taught me this trick, if I hold onto my shirt and squeeze it then it almost feels like I'm not alone kind of. And if that doesn't work I can grab onto my own hand and squeeze it. It hurts when I squeeze my hand though, which means I'm strong. That means I'm strong enough to protect myself, and that's comforting too. 

"W-What about?" I asked, squeezing on the fabric tightly. Dad and mom glanced at each other, and mom put down her utensils on her plate. She didn't even finish the food, she always finishes her food. "Honey, let's talk about Craig" Mom said. I could feel a little bit of a smile pulling at my lips; whenever I think of Craig this happens! Stupid Craig.... "What about C-Craig?" I asked. 

I could feel a small twitch forming on my eye again. It's so embarrassing, this damn eye twitch. Who's eye even twitches anyway? Psychopaths! It's totally normal for people to shake when their nervous, to stutter, and I do all those things. But eye twitching? Really? People probably think it's totally weird, people probably hate me for it! Wait, why does that even matter? I have Token and Clyde and Craig, they don't think I'm weird. They're my friends. 

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Craig this past year. You know we'll always be happy with who and what you choose in your life but..." Dad trailed off. "Honey, you know we love you and you know we only want what's best for you." Mom said, taking my dad's hand and squeezing it. I narrowed my eyes at them, what the hell were they even implying? What were they trying to say? I let go of my shirt and grabbed my own hand, giving it a strong squeeze. For some reason this is already making me a little mad. 

"We just, we just noticed a couple...changes in you. You're a lot different since Craig came around. Now you know we just want what's best for you and, well, we just don't think Craig is what's best." Dad finished. "What?" I said, anger settling. I wasn't nervous anymore, I just- I don't understand them. What were they even saying? They didn't want me dating Craig anymore? A year ago all they wanted was for me to date Craig, they even sent us to couples counseling. What changed? I changed? No way. 

"Tweek, we don't want you mad-" " _What?_ Are you saying we should break up?" I asked, gripping harder on my hand. "It's what best for you Tweek, Craig is a bad influence on you. You're more...defiant." Mom said. "What do you mean, defiant?! Craig hasn't changed me!" I shouted back, I was angry. Everything that they said was swarming through my head like a nest of angry bees. They wanted us to break up...I just, I can't understand that. 

"See, look at you son. Raising your voice at the table-" "That's because this makes no sense!" I cut my dad off. My nails were digging into my skin, my knuckles were turning white. "Tweek calm down there's no reason to get mad-" "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted back at my mom, standing up. My dad stood up as well, glaring at me. "That's no way to talk to your mother! And besides, you're too young to be in a serious relationship anyway!" Dad shouted at me. 

I gritted my teeth, finally letting go of my hand and pulling at clumps of my hair. "Tweek don't do that, here have some coffee." Mom said, standing up to rush to my side. She grabbed my coffee mug and handed it to me. "Drink this, you'll calm down." Mom said in a sickly sweet tone. "I don't want it!" I shouted, stepping away from her and almost falling back in the chair behind me. "Tweek please drink this, you'll feel better. You know you become irritable without it." Mom pushed, moving the mug closer to me. 

"I don't want it mom!" I shouted at her, moving away from her once again. She moved closer to me once again, grabbing my shoulder with one hand and squeezing it. "You'll feel better, drink it-" "I said I don't want it, don't force it down my fucking throat anymore!" I snapped, smacking the mug out of her hand. The mug fell from her hands and onto the floor, the coffee spilling all over and the mug shattering in a bunch of tiny pieces. 

Dad rushed over to us, coming right up to my personal space; he towered over me, like a giant. "This is exactly the behavior we were talking about! You could've hurt your mother!" Dad shouted at me. "She was shoving coffee in my face! I didn't want it so she should've listened!" I shouted back at him. "I was just trying to help you!" Mom interjected into the argument. "It doesn't help! It makes everything worse!" I shouted at her, my body starting to shake. 

"If you don't drink it you start to get moody and irritable! How does not drinking it help you any?!" Dad shouted at me. "Why are you trying to make my coffee addiction worse, dad?!" I asked him. I wish Craig were here, he would know what to do right now. I wonder if he'd be proud of me for standing up for myself? Maybe, I hope so. If Craig were here, none of this would be happening though.  He would stand up for me. 

"Coffee addiction? Who told you it was an addiction?! It's that damn Craig again isn't it?! He's filling your head with lies, Tweek! Can't you see?!" Dad shouted. "So drinking coffee every hour to not get awful side effects isn't an addiction?! Then I guess school taught me the wrong things about addiction!" I protested, "If you don't drink the coffee you get irritable and moody, you know that! How many more times do we have to tell you!?!" Mom asked me. "Those are side effects of withdraw!" I learned that one from Craig.

A long time ago he asked me why I drank so much coffee. I told him it was because I get just how my parents described it, irritable and moody if I don't drink it. He asked me if I was addicted to coffee. I didn't think I was, but I think I am. Craig thinks I am too. I was meaning to talk to mom and dad about it, but not like this. "Withdraw? Oh my God, Craig really is filling your head with stupid ideas! It's worse than I thought though. Tweek, do you know why you drink coffee? Because of your ADD! If you don't drink it then you start feeling the side effects of your mental disease, it's natural medicine." Dad tried to explain to me.

"Dad, that makes no sense! My doctor told me ADD was being overly active, not overly mean or sad! If anything, coffee probably makes it worse! How dumb do you think I am?! This is all your fault! All you care about is that stupid coffee shop! All you care about is that I keep drinking your coffee so I can be a taste tester! You were going to sell me into slavery to keep your business alive! You just don't want me with Craig because he makes me realizes how awful you both are-" warmth rushed to my right cheek, a stinging feeling.

My dad's hand slapped against my cheek hard, leaving a numbing sting to it. I was speechless, I was stunned. It didn't hurt much, but it stopped all my nervous habits dead in their tracks. "Richard! Don't you dare hit our son like that!" mom shouted, but it all felt like white noise. I had never been hit before, my dad was always really calm and collected. So was my mother, they were both really calm. So why did I end up like this? This jittery mess that's nothing like my parents at all. I don't even look like them, I wonder why. I was never meant to be in this family, I'm nothing like them. They wouldn't wanna deal with some ADD kid like me. 

I was snapped back into reality when a hand grabbed my arm, pulling me from my thoughts. "You have the ability to hit him once! Why wouldn't you do it again?! You wanted to sell him into slavery Richard! Maybe you're the one not good for him!" My mom defended me, she was holding onto me for dear life. Is there really a mindset to be too scared to BE scared? Is that even possible? That's the closest thing to how I feel. 

"Honey you know I didn't mean to! He was being defiant! It was nothing more than a spanking expect in closer range! Come on, let's just talk about this!" Dad said, grabbing my other arm and yanking me over to him. "You're the one who kept filling his head with all these crazy and scary thoughts! You're just making him feel worse! Let go of him!" Mom shouted back at dad. "Like you didn't make things any better, you sided with me! Don't make him pick sides!" Dad said, gripping onto me tighter. 

This screaming, it's hurting my head. I don't want to hear this anymore, if Craig were here what would he do? If Craig were here...he'd stand up for me. If I were to be Craig, he'd fight back. I...I'm too scared. I'm scared, I feel alone. I wish Craig were here. I need to get to Craig. I have to get away. I have to get to Craig. I need to get to Craig. I can't stand this. I need to get to Craig, now. 

I pulled my arms to my body, breaking both their grips on my arms. "Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I grabbed at my hair, pulling at the strands. "Damn it Tweek, stop it!" Dad shouted, grabbing my arm again to pull it away from my head. "Let go of me!" I screamed, pulling my arm away once again to shake him off but he let go on his own accord. My mom turned to me, crouching down to meet my gaze. "Tweek, go up to your room right now and lock the door." Mom said, grabbing my shoulders. "What are you trying to tell him, huh?! What's gonna happen down here that he hasn't already seen?!" Dad shouted at mom, and she turned her attention to him. 

"That doesn't mean I want him to see it anymore than he already has!" My mom let go of me, moving to face my dad. I had to get out of here, and if they didn't want me to be around then they didn't have to tell me twice. Before either of them could grab me, I ran to the front door as fast as my legs could carry me. "Tweek!" Both my parents shouted, running after me. I didn't want to face them, I didn't want to deal with this anymore. I can't handle this, it's too much pressure! 

With nothing but my clothes and phone in my pocket, I ran down my fronts steps. I nearly tripped over my own feet, and I didn't even bother to close the door behind me. Aren't I a rebel? Yeah, right. Just as rebellious as my parents think I am I guess. The snow was high, and it was falling from the sky and onto my hair, clothes, skin. It was cold outside, but the adrenaline rushing through me made me forget there was even snow outside at all. 

My breath was sharp and painful, a gust of white air in the cold. The street felt endless, just a long row of houses with the same design but different colors. It was dizzying to look at them all, it hurt my head. I stopped, my lungs felt like sharp glass was being pierced into them and my legs were weak. Whether they were weak from running or fear, I had no idea. I turned around, looking back at my house to see if my parents were running after me. They weren't. In a sense I was somewhat relieved they weren't, but in some part of me I was sad that they...didn't really care enough to follow after me. 

I turned back to the road ahead of me, staring down the road of houses ahead of me. I should probably ask Craig if I can come over...what'll he do if he says no? What if he doesn't want me over? What if he's busy? Then what should I do? I probably shouldn't ask. There's no point in asking, he'll probably say no since it's such short notice. ...I need to at least ask though. I really need to see him, it's fine to be a little selfish about this right? 

I pulled out my phone from my pocket to have my screen light up in front of me. I wasn't greeted by my homescreen though, no, I was greeted by mixed texts. Why didn't I hear them? I have my ringer on right? I grazed my index finger over the silencer, yeah my ringer is on. So why didn't I hear it? I looked at the texts, they were all from my dad. 

Dad: Tweek get your ass home now! 

Dad: Tweek when you get home you are grounded! 

Dad: You're gonna get yourself killed out there! There's murderers and pedophiles out there you know.

Dad: I'm calling your doctor about this right now. 

My hands started to shake, the phone vibrating like it was getting a call even though it was just my hand causing it to shake like that. I could get killed out here, couldn't I? Besides, I don't want my doctor to know about this! He'll tell my parents to make these crazy stupid rules in the house and stuff! This is awful, this was such a bad idea. I am such an idiot, this was so stupid. I need Craig here, really badly. I pressed the home button on my phone, going to type in my password. My fingers kept hitting the wrong buttons from shaking so much, a mixture of cold and fear.

"Fuck!" I shouted, gripping my phone to stop myself from throwing it in the snow in a fit of anger. I held my thumb over the home button, hoping that this is one of the times my phone will actually accept my thumb print. Surprisingly, it did. I held down the home button to call up Siri then spoke, "Call Craig." "Calling Craig." Siri spoke back to me, then almost immediately my phone started with that dial tone. 

It rung twice, only twice, but it was the longest two rings of my life. My lips were starting to chap from the cold, it was freezing outside. I wish I would've thought to grab a jacket. If I stay in one place for too long, a stranger will probably take notice of me anyway. I should probably start walking, maybe I'll even warm up. "Hello?" Craig said over the line, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. 

Though I probably shouldn't, I already started to make my way over to Craig's house. "Craig, can I sleep over?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly from the cold. Or maybe not from the cold, I don't know. "Huh? Uh, sure. I guess." Craig said, shuffling coming from the other line. "You're not gonna ask your parents?" I asked, I probably shouldn't have said that. I don't want to get Craig on trouble but I really don't want to go home. Sorry Craig. 

"I'm sure they'll say yes. Besides, you don't sound too good. I'll go ask them now," Craig paused then shouted, "Mom! Can Tweek sleep over?!" I pulled my phone away from my ear for a moment when Craig started yelling for a moment, then put it back. "She said sure." Craig said. "Okay, great, I'll be there in two minutes." I said, hanging up the phone. I really didn't want to talk over the phone, I needed to see him as quick as possible. 

The walk was short, he lives really close to me and his house is easy to see since he has a little poster on his window. I trotted up the steps then knocked on the front door. Craig usually answers the door immediately, but this time he took a while longer. When the door opened, I was greeted by Craig's mom. She frowned at me, why is she frowning at me? "Jesus Tweek! Where's your coat? You've got to be freezing! Where's your sleeping clothes? Here come inside!" Mrs. Tucker said, placing a hand on my back to lead me in. I shuddered at her touch, her hand was warm against my back even though I was wearing a shirt. 

"Craig, Tweek is here!" Mrs. Tucker shouted up the stairs, then turned and smiled at me. "He'll be down in a minute. Are you hungry? Have you had dinner yet?" Mrs. Tucker asked me. "Y-Yeah, I ate. Thank you though." I said, lacing my fingers together. "Do your parents know you're here?" She asked me, and I froze for a moment. "I...uh-" I twitched "I mean...kinda." I said quietly, guilty. She looked at me, she looked...worried, no not worried, concerned. 

She sighed, then spoke, "I can call them to let them know you're here. I ask them to drop off clothes for you-" "No! No...it's fine. I-I just, I'm-sorry-I-I just" I didn't know what to tell her, I'm so so stupid. Before she could say anything, we both turned our attention to Craig who was trotting down the stairs in a hurry. "Hey Tweek." Craig said to me, he was in sleeping clothes. I felt guilty, he was probably just relaxing after just finishing homework and now I ruined it. His hair was wet too, he must've just gotten out the shower. He didn't even have his hat on, he even sleeps in that thing! I don't think that's healthy though. 

"Hey Craig." I said, fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt slightly. "Here come on upstairs. You can bring your stuff to my room. ....Where's your stuff?" I panicked at Craig question, how am I supposed to tell him that I need to borrow his clothes to sleep in cuz I'm terrified to confront my parents? I turned to look at Mrs. Tucker, she was looking at me quizzically too. Oh God, this is way too much pressure! I'm just imposing on him anyway! Asking for a place to sleep, asking to take his clothes, his food, his shower! I'm so fucking pathetic. 

"I- uh- I just- I just- I uh-" My tongue was tied, I didn't even know how to get the damn words out. Craig narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, like he was thinking. He didn't really look that angry, which is a relief. "Come on, let's just go upstairs. You can borrow my clothes." He said to me, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. The two of us made our way up the stairs as quickly as we could, then Craig welcomed me into his oh-so familiar room. Craig turned to me, but he didn't look happy. It was kind of...scary. "Tweek, what's going on?" Craig asked me, and I shuddered. 

"Uh, nothing, I just, kinda wanted to see you, that's all. I got a little, ya'know, lonely, that's all." I said, trying to keep my fucking eye twitch in check. Craig walked closer to me, taking my hand in his. "Tweek, what's going on?" He asked me, and I gulped. "I-nothing. Nothing is, I was just lonely!" I really didn't want Craig to know, I don't want him to know how stupid I was. How weak I was. I don't want him hating me for being like this. 

Craig squeezed my hand gently, looking at me with eyes...eyes I rarely ever see. "Tweek, you have to tell me what's happening or I'll never know how to help you." Craig said in a unusually compassionate tone. "I-I really was just lonely, it's kinda stupid I know. Sorry." I muttered, lowering my head. I didn't want to lie to Craig, and I mean I did miss him so it technically wasn't a lie. Just wasn't the reason why I came here. Using Craig's other hand, he grabbed my chin softly and lifted my head. I winced at the sudden, unfamiliar touch; even though it was quite cheesy. 

His eyes became stern, and it was kind of scary. Why did he look so scary all of a sudden? "Then I guess there's no reason why only one of your cheeks is red and if I really looked at it, it looks kind of like a fading hand print." Craig said, his voice as scary as his eyes. My eyes started to water, shit I can't cry here! Not now! I slipped my hand out of Craig's, grabbing onto my own hand to squeeze it. "I-I...I just...I just...I didn't...I..." My eye started to twitch, and I let go of my hand to pull at my hair. "I just..I just..I really...I just...I mean..." I yanked at my hair strands, my body was starting to shake again. I can't fucking cry! 

"Hey, Tweek, calm down. Calm down okay? Just calm down." Craig soothed, grabbing at my arm. "Don't do that!" I shouted, swiftly yanked my arm away from him. Craig looked at me, his eyes wide and confused. My heart was thumping out of my chest, why did I do that? His eyes narrowed for a moment, he looked really angry. I really did it this time, he's going to hate me for sure! "What happened Tweek, this isn't normal." Craig said, his voice stern. 

"I..." Tears fell from my eyes, damn it. I tried my best to wipe them away as fast as I could, but Craig already saw them. His expression softened, wrapping his arm around my waist gently to pull me closer to him. "I just...my parents...they...." I broke down into sobs, my tears pouring as my voice became nothing more than broken sobbing. I feel so pathetic, this is absolutely awful. Craig moved his arm up to my back, then wrapped his other arm around me as well to wrap me in a hug. "It's okay, just take deep breaths. You can explain to me when your ready." Craig whispered, and I couldn't help but lean into his touch. 

Craig wasn't the best at comforting me, but I appreciated the efforts he made to make sure I felt okay. I really...don't deserve him, do I? I'm so, so lucky I have Craig. "My dad...slapped me..." I muttered, hoping my voice got muffled. Craig pulled away to make eye contact with me, still holding onto me. "Do I need to call someone?" Craig asked, his voice almost motherly. He really wasn't joking around, was he? "No! No you don't. We just got in a fight and one thing lead to another and then...yeah. It's just- they were telling me you're not good for me or something I don't know but it really pissed me off so I told them off and they blame everything on my ADD and it's just ridiculous! I just-argh!" My thoughts were jumbled, and it was hard to get everything out. I wish I could just be normal.

Craig smiled at me softly, and I looked at him confused. "Why are you smiling?" I asked, confused. "Because you stood up for yourself, and I'm happy." Craig said, looking happier than usual. "Yeah, look where it got me though..." I mumbled, looking down at my shoes. "Hey, if you didn't stand up for yourself they could've talked you into breaking up with me. I don't know about you, but that seems worse than getting in an argument. Even though you did get slapped, that might be selfish but...yeah." Craig said, confidence fading as he went on. 

"...You're right, it would've been worse if I didn't stand up for myself." I smiled at him, and Craig pulled me back in his embrace. "Hey Craig?" I asked, and he hummed in acknowledgment. "Can you help me kick my coffee addiction? I can't do it alone...I-I need your help." I admitted, struggling a little. "Of course, and maybe you'll sit as still as you are now forever." Craig said, squeezing me tighter. Oh, I really stopped? My hands weren't moving, my eyes were nicely shut, everything felt nice. I haven't felt like this in a long time, this is...really nice. I really like this. 

 

I really hope we can stay like this, forever. 


	2. That One Sequel I Made At The Break of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like idk if I can really call this a sequel?? Midquel??? Maybe??? idk. But pretty much this is like kinda set at like 3 a.m when everyone is sleeping but ya'know those wild and crazy bois aren't cuz they're up all night paRtYiNG just kidding they're emotionally troubled welcome to South Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel came I guess I hope it's enjoyable I'm so tired ahhhhahaha

Seeing these effects were kind of strange. Tweek has always been a nervous wreck about everything, he could hear a loud noise which would make him start packing up supplies for a bomb shelter. But he's different now, a lot different. I'm not completely oblivious to emotional cues, I can sense changes in him. Well, maybe I can see them only because he taught me how to see them. He's really taught me a lot of things, hasn't he? 

He hasn't gone back home yet, and it's been about two days now since his dad hit him. I mean, when he almost got abducted by that weird freak show who dressed as a ghost of something-or-another he never reacted this badly. Then again, maybe I just didn't notice but I thought he seemed normal during that whole time. He doesn't exactly blend in with the crowd, so if he changes half the school would know. He sticks out, he's a lot different from everyone else in the best way possible. 

Mom tried her best to persuade him into talking about what happened on Saturday, even she knew something was up with him. But whenever she would ask, his paranoia would spike through the roof and he'd fidget worse than I'd ever seen him fidget before. God, ever since Friday night he's had some of the worst panic attacks I've ever seen. It's so hard trying to get him to calm down because he won't calm down, even if I ask him how he's feeling he doesn't answer me at all. 

Whenever he has a panic attack he just curls into himself like an Armadillo and shakes like he has Parkinson's disease. All I've been able to do to calm him down when he's like that is just to rub his back slowly to calm down his erratic breathing but that's about all. I've never seen him this distraught at all, and over just getting slapped in the face? I mean it's kinda ridiculous that he's reacting like this to a little slap to the face. Maybe there's parts to it he's not telling me, I don't really know. 

I haven't really dared to bring it up at all since he first got here, seeing how he reacted when mom asked him was enough to show me where the boundaries are. Aren't we supposed to tell each other everything though? As a couple we should be able to open up about this stuff, but he hasn't told me at all about he's feeling nor will he let me help him at all. It's really frustrating, but if I flip off the handle who knows how he'll react. 

Even his body language has changed a little. If I'm going to touch him I can't do it without notice, I don't need to ask or anything but he needs to see whatever movements I make to have skin-to-skin contact. If I randomly touch him he shudders violently, or jolts away. I just don't understand, doesn't he know I won't do anything to him? Doesn't he trust me? It really feels like he doesn't trust me at all anymore, is our relationship that fickle? 

His parents did come by though on Saturday morning. My mom called them to let them know Tweek was here on Friday night and to not worry about bringing clothes because he was going to borrow some of mine. She asked them if he sneaked out, and they said no and that they knew he was going over there. Mom asked me if anything happened between Tweek and his parents, I told her no. Tweek told me not to tell anyone, so I did just as he asked. 

When it was Saturday morning, Tweek asked mom if he could stay for the entire weekend. My mom said yeah, she loves Tweek, and so she called his parents to bring clothes over. My dad was surprised to see Tweek over, but he welcomed him in with no problem. He likes Tweek too, but when Tweek was talking to my dad he looked a lot more nervous than normal. When dad asked me later on why he looked more skittish than usual, I told him he had a bad dream. 

His parents came by and dropped some clothes off, but Tweek stayed locked in my room until they left; he didn't even want me inside. I did see his parents though, their eyes looked tired and bloodshot. They didn't talk much, didn't come inside, didn't say hi to Tweek. My parents are worried about him, really worried about him. Tweek asked me not to say anything though, so I can't tell them. 

The one good thing about this whole thing is that he's completely cut coffee from his diet. All he's been drinking is water, a bit excessively I might add. I mean hey water is a lot better for the body so I'm glad he's drinking so much of it. Though his body temperature has dropped significantly since the addiction was cut, his body going from a warm heater to nothing short of a Popsicle. On Saturday he was kinda irritated and snappy, but he was probably going through withdraws so I pretty much let it slide. They only lasted throughout Saturday, today he's just kinda...lifeless. Though on Saturday he was a little lifeless too, it just got worse today.  

He's a bit detached too. Whenever we decide to play video games, he barely even tries; he used to be so competitive but now he lets me win every time. Whenever we decide to watch movies he looks like he's staring through the TV, eyes vacant and hallow. Whenever we decide to go outside and play, well, he never agrees to play. If I decide I want to hold him close to me, he doesn't hold back. He didn't even talk or play with Tricia, even she's worried about him and she's six. I hate seeing him like this, it's absolutely awful. 

We usually share a bed together, he and I, but now it doesn't feel like we're sharing at all with him at the edge of his side and his back to me. I glanced over at my clock, it's three in the morning?! When did it get so late? I rolled on my side, my vision only seeing Tweek. I miss Tweek, I want old Tweek back but I don't know how to get him back. It's hard being around this Tweek, it's like talking to a ghost. A living ghost. 

My hand seemed like it was moving on it's own, rising from under the covers and into Tweek's space. I mean he's sleeping, so it should be fine right? I placed my hand against his back softly, feeling his spine poked out against his tender skin. Then I felt it, a shudder like a surge running down the top of that spine and right into my hand. Was he awake? Then I heard something, the sound of a quick breath taken between gritted teeth. He must've been awake. 

"Tweek? Are you awake?" I mumbled, moving my hand away from his back. His head turned first, then the rest of his body, moving to face me. His eyes, they were hard to see in the dark but there were clear linings of circles under those eyes, more circles than usual. His lids were half over his eyes, and his expression looked dull. "Why are you awake?" He asked me in a whisper. 

"I couldn't sleep, not really tired." I said, and he just gazed at me for a moment. He looked like he was a bit unconvinced with my answer, but that's really the only answer I have. I don't know why I can't sleep, my mind won't let me. Is this how Tweek feels all the time? I feel so bad for him now. "Okay." He mumbled. "...Why are you awake?" I asked. "Same as you." He replied and I sighed. That was kind of a dumb question, I know he has a hard time sleeping so I don't know why I asked. 

"Hey, Tweek. What's going on?" I asked a little blandly. At night it seems like he's the most emotionally vulnerable, or maybe that's just everyone. I didn't really want to ask him 'why have you gone from your normal self to this really sad version of you' because I know why. I just, I want him to talk about what's going on in his head but he seems to keep his lips locked tight. 

"What do you mean?" He asked me, his tone not letting on that it was really a question. I decided to sit up, rising slowly and shifting from my side to my front. He sighed quietly before doing the same. "I mean, it's clear you kinda don't seem like your normal self. I just, I just want to know what you're feeling." I said, sounding as stupid as ever. "What do you mean? I'm normal." He said, looking up at me but not looking at me. "Tweek, if you keep telling me that then you'll lose an opportunity to let your feelings out. Bottling it up isn't good." I said, my voice as cliche as a Disney movie. 

He looked away from me, looking down at his hands that fidgeted with the blanket we both shared. "....I know." He mumbled, barely audible. "Talk to me honey. What's happening?" I asked, and he turned to me. In that instant, his eyes were welling up and turning a reddish color which combated against the darkness of the room. "I'm scared, I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I'll have to face everyone and everyone is so loud and touchy and I don't want to talk and I don't want to touch and after school I have to go home because I don't live here and I'll have to go back to mom and dad and I'm scared." Everything he said came out like a gushing waterfall, the same went for his eyes. 

I really didn't want him to go into another panic attack, but he's opening up to me so I don't know if he will or not. If he will then maybe this time he'll let me hug him through it. "Why are you scared to go home?" I asked, forcing myself to not touch him; he wouldn't want me to do that much to my dismay. "What if I come home and mom is covered in bruises or something? What if mom is dead because after I ran away dad snapped completely? What if when I go home a slap becomes a broken jaw? What if he kills me? What if he sells me into slavery? What if he makes me drinks coffee again? What if really did call my doctor and then I  go to a mental hospital? What if-" 

"Tweek, let me stop you right there. I got to see your mom and your dad on Saturday, neither of them looked like they had been in any sort of battle at all. They did look tired but that's about the only difference. Your parents might get a divorce though because of this-" "Oh God, they're gonna split up?! Then they're gonna fight in court and it's way too much pressure!" Crap, I really messed up there. "Uh, they might not divorce though! I'm sure your doctor won't send you to a hospital, he might put you on medication though to calm you down some." His eyes were wide, tears were streaming. I fucked up didn't I? 

He was gripping at pieces of his hair, his body shaking like crazy. "You're not helping Craig!" He shouted, his voice cracking due to the crying. Well what the hell am I even supposed to say to him when he's all irrational and shit?! No, if I freak out then that'll only make things worse. What did Heidi say again? Just...help him rant, okay. "I'm really sorry, I don't really know what you're going through at all. I do want to listen though, I just want to help you-no-I just want to make you feel a little better." I raised my hand slowly, making sure his eyes were on my hand. 

I reached for one of the hands buried in his hair and pulled the hand out to hold it in my hands. "Deep breaths Tweek, you're not alone. I won't let anything happen to you." I hope to God this reassures him somehow. His other hand slowly pulled out of his hair and laid gently on his lap; I could feel how his other hand shook in my own hands. He was really cold. "Do you promise?" He asked, his voice in desperation. "I swear." I said. He slipped his hand from out of mine and threw his arms around me, clinging onto me tighter than I've ever been clung to. 

His body trembled against me, I couldn't tell if it was cold or fear. I wrapped my own arms around him, it's really nice to have him here like this. His sobbing was silent except for sniffles here and there. I could feel his tears wetting my shirt, and I really didn't mind. I rubbed my hand in slow circles around his back, his breathing was becoming erratic. I'm not too sure if this is a panic attack, mental break down, a good cry, I really don't know. Whatever it is, I just want him to feel better. 

We stayed like that for a while, and I felt many things in that period of time. I felt time running past me in this moment of complete silence which would've bored me to death if it weren't for Tweek in my arms. I felt Tweek's erratic breathing and hicks turn to quiet and soft breathing that ended up syncing with mine. I felt his tears falling onto my skin slowly start to let up, less and less tears dripping onto my clothes and old tears drying. I felt his erratic heartbeat start to slow, and my own doing the same to where our slowed heartbeats synced up in time. 

He looked up at me, his cheeks stained with old, dried tears and eyes that were red and puffy. Even when he was like this, I still love him, I just can't help it. My eyes lingered on the sight of this boy who looked like a beaten puppy, I feel bad for thinking he looks cute. I unwrapped an arm around him, moving my arm up slowly as to not startle him. His eyes followed my arm as I raised it to where I could rest my hand on his face. I placed my thumb against the spot where he was smacked, and he shuddered. I didn't pull my thumb away though. 

I rubbed small circles around the spot that left an invisible scar. He closed his eyes, and I continued to rub circles around the spot for a while. Though, looking down at him like that make him look very...desirable. We have never had any lip to skin contact at all, most we've done is cuddled and held hands. This would probably be the worst time to sneak a first kiss though, so I should probably settle on something else. 

I pulled my thumb away from his cheek slowly, and his eyelids slowly opened in response. I leaned down quickly, I really didn't want him to pull away suddenly. I pressed my lips against his wounded cheek softly, planting a soft kiss on his invisible scar. I could feel warmth forming on my face, moving all the way up to my ears. When I pulled away his face was as bright as his red eyes, and he looked shocked. I wouldn't say he looked displeased though. He looked at me like that for a moment before he placed his fingertips against the spot. 

He broke out into a smile, and so did I. "You just healed this bruised spot." Tweek said, his smile bashful. "I'm glad I did something right." I said. "Thanks, Craig." Tweek said to me, and I couldn't help but hold him tighter as my smile grew a little bit wider. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stress enough the fact that if someone shows the symptoms that Tweek shows please call someone, get an adult, find out what's happening to them and put a stop to it. Just because it's not broken legs and bruises the size of a baseball and black eyes and stuff doesn't mean it's not serious. The emotional damage can be just as effective as one little slap to the face. So guys be smart and be safe. Thank you for reading and have a great day. Or night. Whatever I read fanfic at like 2 a.m all the time I don't judge.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at being serious but like if you are getting hit by your parents then like do call someone, don't let someone talk you out of it because it never really stops unless you make it stop SO. Please don't do what Tweek did, running won't solve anything and telling others to not call won't help anyone. So yeah, just be safe kiddos.


End file.
